dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Remarque (Earth-One)
Family Reunion Eventually, Julia learned that Alfred was her biological father and she travelled to Gotham City to join him. While in Gotham, she also investigated the murder of her adoptive father, Jaques Remarque. Her investigation led her to Montreal, where they became target of the killer known as Deadshot For this reason, they summoned Batman to help them and when he captured the killer, they learned that he had been hired by Jacques Remarque, Julia's adoptive father. Following the investigation with the Montreal Police, Julia and Alfred tracked down Deadshot and his associates to their base of operations in the sewers of the city, where Julia learned the hard way that Jacques was dead and the crooks only used his name as a decoy. Afterwards, the whole organization was dismantled and Deadshot was finally arrested. After solving the mystery, Julia went to live in Wayne Manor with Alfred, where she met Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd. Julia became a temporary houseguest at Wayne Manor, which created conflict between Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale. This situation, combined with Jason's disapproval of Julia's presence in Wayne Manor forced her to leave the place and sough a job from Vicki at Picture News Magazine. Romance While working with Vicki on a mission to get exclusive pictures about Mister Freeze's recent crimes, Julia told Vicki that she was interested in Batman. On their mission, they were captured by Freeze and during the final battle between Freeze and Batman, Julia and Vicki worked together to help Batman defeat the villain. During the rescue, Julia kissed Batman without permission, and Vicki was glad about it, unaware that Batman was Bruce Wayne. On another occasion, Julia took the opportunity of going on a date with Bruce and tried to expose her feelings, but Bruce avoided a serious approach. After a month working at Picture News, Julia managed to get her first writing assignment thanks to Vicki's influence. Working closely with Vicki, Julia came in conflict with her boss' rival, Catwoman, who sacrificed herself to save Batman and made Julia realize the deep love between the two of them. Having learned this, Julia changed her focus and became interested in Bruce, a decision her father encouraged and supported. Eventually, Julia became a freelance writer, working for the Gotham Gazette and started making public appearances with Bruce Wayne. However, the inconsistency of their relationship caused her to lose hope to ever be with Bruce Wayne. On her duty as an investigative reporter, Julia became interested in the crimes of a new villain, whom she called Film Freak, because of his unusual methods. Film Freak tried to kill her for meddling in his life and exposing him to the public. Julia was saved by the timely arrival of Vicki Vale. Three days later, Julia was again attacked by Film Freak, but this time she was saved by Batman, Robin, Catwoman and Harvey Bullock and Film Freak was finally captured. Julia was last seen was during the mass breakout from Arkham Asylum and Gotham State Penitentiary, organized by Ra's al Ghul. As part of Ra's plan, Julia was kidnapped by Scarecrow, but she was eventually rescued by Batman and Catwoman. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:1981 Character Debuts Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Reporters